


Feliz cumpleaños Daniel

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gags, Happy Birthday Daniel LaRusso, Happy birthday Ralph Macchio, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Sad Daniel, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Daniel y al parecer todos se olvidaron de cumpleaños, mal resumen lo admito
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Feliz cumpleaños Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración número uno no tengo beta así que lamento las ortografías y gramaticales y el occ si no les gusta no lean.
> 
> Aclaración dos espero que les guste este fic está dedicado a Ralph Macchio por su cumpleaños que pases un maravilloso cumpleaños .
> 
> Y si más los dejo leer.

Feliz cumpleaños Daniel LaRusso

Pésimo hoy tenía un horrible día y justamente en mi cumpleaños, mi situación actual siendo secuestrado por mi marido, amordazado con cinta adhesiva y atado atrás de su coche y lo iba a asesinar en el momento que me desatara.

Flashback

_Todo comenzó cuando me desperté desorientado a no ver a Johnny a mi alrededor abrazándome como todas las mañanas y eso me sorprendió mucho ya que siempre Johnny y yo despertamos siempre juntos, yo todavía no podía creer que Johnny Lawrence sea mi esposo durante estos ochos años en matrimonio._

_Y seguía sin creer que estaba casado con el adolescente que alguna vez que me hizo la vida de cuadritos, hasta qué un día me confesó que me amaba y que hizo esas cosas fue por que tenía sentimientos por mi y no quería que sus amigos pensaran que era Gay y por eso me trato tan mal, hasta qué pasó el torneo cuando le gané y después de que se librara Johnny de Kreese._

_Un día vino Johnny a mi casa disculpándose de nuevo por el dolor que me provocó ya sea por tirarme de un acantilado, golpearme con sus amigos, o al final el golpe hacia mi rodilla lesionada y lo pude perdonar ya que yo también tenía sentimientos por él y desde entonces hemos estado juntos._

_Hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por treinta años ya que Johnny se tuvo que irse a la universidad en Nueva York y yo tuve que estar en la universidad aquí ya que mi mamá tenía otro nuevo empleo que le pagaba bien.._

_Aunque prometimos hablar durante todos los días pero no fue lo mismo y eso me hizo sentir tristeza en el fondo de mi corazón._

_Y un día Johnny ya no volvió a contestarme y eso hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos al saber qué Johnny a lo mejor ya no sentía lo mismo que yo y por eso cambio su número de teléfono._

_Y durante estos años que pasaron me casé con Amanda tuvimos a Sam y a Anthony y eso pasó durante diecisiete años en un matrimonio que no era feliz por que cada día no dejaba de extrañar a Johnny._

_Hasta que un día apareció en LaRusso Auto recobré mi vida al ver que Johnny entraba en mi trabajo por un auto y yo no pude evitar a ir hacia él y abrazarlo y el solo me miraba confundido hasta que me reconoció y me beso en medio de mi trabajo no importando si Amanda me había visto besando._

_Desde ese día le conté la verdad a Amanda y a mis hijos de que era bisexual y que fue maravilloso lo que tuve con Amanda pero no podía seguir engañando a todos._

_Y aunque estaban dolidos a saber mi verdad, lo tomaron con total tranquilidad y me aceptaron sobre todo Amanda me sorprendió sonriéndome y diciéndome que sabía que no era feliz a su lado y lo había notado después del nacimiento de Anthony pero no dijo nada para no tener que divorciarnos antes, cuando nuestros hijos apenas eran unos niños._

_Después de eso Amanda y yo nos divorciamos, yo me fui a vivir a Miyagi Do y cuando llegaron los papeles de divorcio Johnny y yo comenzamos otra vez nuestro amor._

_No sin antes Johnny me contó que estuvo casado y que tuvo un hijo a Robby y que aveces se veían y que Johnny quería que lo conociera pero se llevó la gran sorpresa que Robby ya me conocía y que yo lo entrenaba._

_Después de que me presentara a Robby, Johnny me llevo a citas íbamos al parque, al cine, a Restaurantes durante nuestra citas y cuando pasó un mes de noviazgo en la playa Johnny me pidió casarme con él yo con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas en mis ojos lo acepté y lo besé tan apasionadamente que acabamos de hacer el amor en la playa solo de recordarlo hace que me saque una gran sonrisa en mi rostro._

_Y pues ahora estábamos casado y nuestros hijos se llevaban de maravilla y toda mi vida era perfecta._

_Hasta ahora que me desperté solo en la cama yo pensaba que iba estar Johnny para desearme un feliz cumpleaños y no estaba, luego fui a ver a mis hijos y a Robby y tampoco habían señales de ellos y yo solo me pongo triste antes de irme a darme un baño, abro la regadera y me quito la ropa para meterme a bañar._

_No comprendía adonde fueron todos, hoy era sábado y casi nunca había clases ya sea en mi dojo o en Cobra Kai y este fin de semana me tocaba pasarlos con Sam y Anthony y no estaban, espero que no les haya pasado nada malo, suspiro con tristeza al saber que no estarían en mi cumpleaños._

_Sé que no debía deprimirme así total es solo un día normal que solo ocurre una vez al año y aunque es tu día especial lo querías que pasar con tus seres queridos, pero ni Johnny y nuestros hijos estaban aquí y yo suspiro tristemente._

_Me salgo de bañar y rápido voy a vestirme me pongo un pans negro y una playera azul, no iba salir de todos modos lo iba pasar en mi cuarto, me acuesto en la cama y miro al techo esperando que Johnny llegara._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando hasta que escucho un ruido y mi instinto era que fuera ver quien había entrado al Dojo, me paro de la cama y me dirigí afuera y no veo absolutamente nada pero yo estaba seguro que había escuchado ruidos por aquí._

_En una de esa no siento que de pronto alguien comienza a pelear conmigo y mi instinto es esquivar y y ver quien era veo que es una persona con un pasamontañas y solo veía unos ojos pero no podía míralos por el sol que pegaba fuerte y apenas podía ver al intruso con que estoy peleando y que también esquivara mis golpes como si conociera mis movimientos._

_Y con esa revelación empiezo a ver sorprendido al sujeto, ya que esta persona sabía karate y allí comienzo a sospechar quien podría ser, pero no él no haría eso por qué razón Johnny pelearía contra mi con un pasamontañas en su rostro no tenía sentido._

_En una distracción me golpeó con su pierna en mi rodilla buena haciéndome caer en el suelo yo suelto el aire cuando noto que la persona se sube encima de mi y comienza atarme las manos con unas esposas a mi espalda , yo peleo inútilmente cuando siento que las cierra en mis muñecas, yo lo miro sorprendido por lo rápido que me inmovilizó._

_“Quien te crees que eres para venir acá y atarme no sabes contra quien te estás metien…mmmphhh” no pude terminar mi oración ya que me amordazó con cinta Adhesiva alrededor de mi boca hasta mi cuello yo lo fulmino con la mirada y más ahora que notaba que esos ojos eran de Johnny solo él tendría los ojos azules más bonitos que he visto en mi vida._

_”Oh claro que lo sé LaRusso pero no podrás hacer nada contra mi o si ahora que te tengo atado y amordazado” comentó Johnny quitándose el pasamontañas y sonriéndome con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_“Mmmphhh” gemí frustrado luchando con mis ataduras antes de ver que sacaba una venda negra._

_“Oh tranquilo LaRusso no te haré daño amor solo que te voy a llevar algún lugar que te gustará” comentó besándome en mi boca amordaza y poniendo la venda en mis ojos y lo ultimo que veo es esa sonrisa que me enamora después de eso estoy en una profunda oscuridad._

_Enseguida noto como sus brazos me levantan al estilo nupcial yo sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo por la manera de que me carga y me lleva con delicadeza donde se supone que está su auto y me pone en el trasero del auto con suavidad y sienta un beso en mi frente._

_“Ya verás que te va encantar Daniel así que tranquilo amor y lo siento que te tuve que amordazarte y atarte, pero conociendo tu ansiedad de hablar tanto y moverte frenéticamente no tuve otra opción en inmovilizarte espero que comprendas” comentó y sintiendo otra ves sus labios en mi boca amordazada cierra la puerta y se dirige a prender el coche y comenzar a moverse._

_Y yo lo único que hago es gemir en mi mordaza y pelearme con la esposas hasta agotarme deseando que pronto Johnny decida dónde llevarme._

Fin Flashback

Y bueno aquí estoy siendo secuestrado por mi marido a no sé dónde solo sé que cuando lo desate me suplicara tanto para que me haga el amor por este show que me hizo en Miyagi-Do, pero no se lo perdonaré fácilmente.

Escucho como pone música de los ochentas así para amortiguar mis gemidos ahogados y si no tuviera la venda en los ojos lo fulminaría con la mirada.

“Ahora se que estarás enojado conmigo por hacerte esto Daniel pero es por tu propio bien” comentó después de un rato en silencio yo solo sigo peleando con mis ataduras.

“Mmmphhh” gemí diciendo su nombre sólo para amortiguar mis palabras y de nuevo dejo de pelear me sentía cansado y lo único quería era que acabara este día infernal.

“Lo se Daniel pero ya verás que te voy a sorprender tanto ya lo verás amor descansa un poco ya en poco tiempo llegaremos” comentó como si le leyera el pensamiento yo solo ya me relajo en el asiento derrotado a saber que me dependerá en los próximos minutos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó que Johnny conducía hasta que por fin se detuvo el coche y de inmediato Johnny se salió del coche y me saco con muchos cuidado del coche y no sé adonde me llevaba hasta que me hizo pararme en el piso y comenzaba quitarme mis ataduras con suavidad y cuando veo en frente hace que casi me desmayé.

Me encontraba en Cobra Kai o debería ser Miyagi Do Kai no podía creer que el Dojo de Johnny le cambio en nombre y adentro había pancartas, globos, un gran pastel de chocolate en una mesa y un enorme letrero diciendo Feliz cumpleaños Daniel y miro que todos mis amigos, e hijos estaban allí sonriéndome.

“Feliz cumpleaños Daniel” dijeron todos y yo no salía de mi asombro no me podía creer que me hiciera una fiesta sorpresa, a decir verdad desde que se fue Johnny ya no celebraba mi cumpleaños pero ahora estoy seguro que de ahora en adelante se renovarían las celebraciones de cumpleaños.

“Hiciste todo esto para mi Johnny” comenté con voz rota no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta sentir sus dedos limpiando mis lágrimas y me estaba sonriendo.

“Por supuesto que si Daniel lo hice por que te amo y tu mereces celebrar tu cumpleaños acaso pensaste que lo íbamos a olvidar” comentó y yo me sonrojo al ver que descubrió lo que más temía y era que nadie se acordara este día tan especial para mi.

“Si me desperté asustado a no verlos a ti y a nuestros hijos que pensé que olvidaron mi cumpleaños” confesé aun rojo y veo como Johnny me abrazaba y me besaba con un beso corto.

“Jamás olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños LaRusso, nunca sólo queríamos sorprenderte” contestó y yo sonrió aun más y más por el nombre del Dojo.

“Pues lo lograste Lawrence sobre todo el nombre del Dojo nunca pensé que quitarías el Cobra” respondí curioso y veo que sé ahora el se sonroja.

“Es solo que quiero que ahora en adelante tanto tu Dojo como el mío se unieran seríamos un equipo invencible teniendo a Miguel y a Robby en nuestros equipos nadie nos detendrá que me dices Daniel” comentó nervioso y yo sonrió y lo beso.

“Por supuesto que es lo que más quiero estar juntos trabajando juntos como equipo Johnny es el mejor regalo que me has dado pero sabes cuál es mi regalo Perfecto es tenerte a ti como mi esposo” comenté sonriendo y sintiendo sus manos en mi cintura y atrayéndome a su pecho yo solo sonrió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y veo que el también me imita la sonrisa hasta acercarme más a sus labios.

“Te amo Daniel LaRusso” comentó a punto de besarme.

“Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence” y con eso nos besamos y escuchamos que los gritos de mis amigos y los suyos de felicidad a vernos besando y diciendo todos juntos .

“Feliz cumpleaños Daniel” 

Y sin duda es uno de mis mejores cumpleaños tenía a mis hijos y sobre todo al chico rubio que me robo el corazón desde que lo vi por primera vez en la playa a Johnny Lawrence y este sin duda será un cumpleaños inolvidable.

Fin


End file.
